Sneers and Kisses
by SirensandSeers
Summary: A blasted Ministry event. Drabble written for #LF2018.


**All characters belong to Rowling. She's queen.**

I hated these bloody Ministry events. Everyone dressed to the nines with their stuffy attitude and fawning over the Golden Trio. You could just see Harry, Hermione, and Ron cringing everytime a camera flashed their way or a ministry official snuck up to try to get them to back their political campaign about Merlin knows what. Shacklebolt was the best Minister the Ministry had seen but even he couldn't keep the vultures at bay. It was a vicious cycle and I hated being here to see it.

I wanted to brood.. I wanted to leave.. But then I met his eyes across the room. Draco Malfoy's handsome face slipped into a sneer when he recognized me. He still had that pompous gait that he had when we were in Hogwarts. His all black suit was rich in taste and his blond hair was slicked back. He was handsome as the devil and sexy as sin.

He stalked towards me with his nose turned up, like he was better than me, _as if._ He stopped just feet from me and his gaze when from me toes to my head, stopping briefly at the hint of cleavage I was showing.

" _Weasel,"_ he sneered.

" _Ferret,"_ I sneered back with an equal amount of disdain.

"You look horrid tonight, Jennifer."

"It's Ginny, you prat. And you look equally as horrid." He didn't. But I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, was not going to tell _him_ that.

"Whatever, you filthy blood traitor, I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you hated these events." Draco sneer hadn't moved from his face but every time he insulted me his eyes twinkled just a bit. Handsome devil, he was slipping.

"Ahh, so you thought of me, Malfoy. What an unpleasant surprise." I smiled at him, crossing my arms. Making sure I leaned forward just slightly so he could see a little more of my cleavage that my Slytherin green gown had to give. His eyes immediately shot to my breasts and his sneer slipped but he quickly recovered and put his front back up.

"You wish, Weasley. I was just commenting on what I overheard Potter say at the office the other day."

I smirked. Malfoy's barriers were breaking down. He had called me Weasley, my actual name, and he mentioned Potter. I was winning.

"Oh, Draco, you're friends with Harry now? How sweet! Are you, Ron, and Harry now getting together to discuss your days at Hogwarts together? See if you can attempt to kill one another in your 20s and teens?" His eyes narrowed as I dared mention that Draco would actually be _friends_ with Harry and Ron. The absurdity wasn't lost on me either. While the three were aurors together, and civil enough to work together, they were not by any means friends.

"Oh please, Malfoy-Weasley, you know-" Draco began…

"HA! I win.. You started to call me Malfoy!" I grinned widely at Draco, knowing I had won the little game. He smiled at me but his smile had a little edge and their was a gleam in his eyes that told me that I was perhaps wrong. I realised while we were arguing back and forth he had slowly pushed me back into a dark corridor in the Ministry. Feet away from the party, close enough to hear the muffled music and voices, but in the shadows enough that we were very much alone.

"Mrs. Malfoy, it appears that you did win." My smile slipped, and I stared at Draco, my husbands face, with anticipation. "But really, Gin, I think that _I am the real winner."_

Draco caged me against the wall with his body, pressing one hand against my chest to pin me to the wall, and another hand under my chin to hold me in place. And he kissed me. With such fever that I remembered the first kiss, during my 5th year behind the Gargoyle on the 5th floor. Keeping his secrets sixth year. Secret kisses in the room of requirement and anywhere else I could catch him without being noticed. Throwing hexes together during the battle of Hogwarts. Fighting my family about marrying Draco Malfoy. Convincing Mum that he was _everything_ not nothing. Marrying him at the Burrow in February. Loving him every single day of my life since.

He tongue dipped past my lips and his hold on my chin loosened as we lost ourselves in the kiss. So sweet, so demanding, and everything I had ever wished for. He pulled back and set his forehead on mine, breathing heavily.

" _Malfoy,_ " he sneered but this time he had a grin on his face.

" _Malfoy,_ " I sneered back and giggled. The grin on his face told me everything I needed to know.

Maybe these Ministry events weren't so bad after all.

xXXX

 **I couldn't get this scene out of my head. Enjoy. Xox- Reviews please!**


End file.
